


Tell me I'm a wreck

by Babystone (Tweetytwoolou)



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Character Death, Death, Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweetytwoolou/pseuds/Babystone
Summary: Pre flight 828 , Micheal is trying to deal with the Greif of losing a best friend , and trying to move forward with her own happiness.
Relationships: Michaela Stone/Jared Vasquez
Kudos: 6





	Tell me I'm a wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU as we don't know the details of what happened before. But this is my look into Michaela's life before that flight.

Michaela found herself unbale to sleep, it wasn't the first time this week, and it was only Monday,the time on the clock said it was one am. Had she really been laying there for over two hours trying to avoid sleep at all costs. Sleep was when the nightmare's started and when she relivied the night over and over again. She knew she was lost in a thick sludge light haze. She'd killed her best friend.  


  


Her mind was constantly going back over the same pattern of events. Each time she got lost deeper into guilt and greif, blaming herself, yelling in her sleep. Replaying the night with other options, her brain telling her that she'd choosen the worst one. In reality that would have been to let Evie drive home. Out of the two of them she'd been the least drunk but still. She was slightly over the limit and as a cop she should have known not to drive. Heck she could have called a cab or Jared. Then Evie would still be here and life would be so much better.

  


Greif and guilt ate away at every part of her, it had driven her down dark thoughts that repeated themselves over and over again. She didn't deserve to be here. She should have been the one who lost her life that night. The world would be a better place without a screw-up like her. She'd spent so long just sitting staring at the wall in the days agter. Unable to find motivation to speak to anyone. Let alone want to see anyone, she'd been pushing peoople away. Building a wall around herself. She wasn't worthy of the pity she was getting. She didn't desere anything good happening.

  


Maybe she wasn't healing because she'd been refused entry to Evie's funeral, she understood more than anything that she wasn't welcome. But she'd wanted to say sorry, no about of applogies would ever bring her back and when the door had been shut in her's and Jared's face the month after the accident she simply accepted that she'd messed up. Moving on though that wouldn't be as easy.

  


Even work felt pointless, she was now longer allowed out on patrol and was signed a desk job until she passed both a medical check and a mental well being check. The latter she was far from ever being okay with. Dark thoughts clung to her like smoke, seeping into every part of her life. Seaking help wasn't something she needed right now it wouldn't help when she couldn't talk. 

  


_**"Mick come on back to bed"**_ a voice broke her from the trance she was in. _Jared_ he had been spending more time at hers trying to help her out of the darkness.

_**  
** _

_**"Sorry i didn't even realise i'd gotten up"**_ time blended into one and she'd somehow managed to be in the lounge curled up. Hopefully soon this would lift. The was a family trip to Jamaica planned and she couldn't wait for some sun. She'd been lost in the darkness for almost five months and needed a get away to clear her head.

  


A ring box was hidden in the case she'd packed, she was due to fly this weekend, the ring? well that was from Jared. He wanted to marry her. The propsal had been so sweet too. He'd really made an effort with what he did. A meal out,flowers the works so when she'd asked for time to think about it she'd felt guilty but he'd understood. How she wanted to say yes, she loved Jared deeply but he deserved someone better.

  


She picked the photo she'd knocked down and sighed, their friendship group,the three girls and Jared, they had became thick as theives when they met in highschool, and had been in each others lives since for the highs and the lows. Jared had always been hers and the other two had always said how lucky she was espcially when they'd both joined the police force. Being able to all go out and share happiness. Well that was long gone.

  


Her body moved slowly back to the bedroom her eyes fell on the man who looked worried for her,he knew she every part of her and would always know every part of her how could she marry someone like him and bring him down to her level. He deserved someone better, someone who didn't constantly screw up, maybe someone like Lourdes after all, she was prettier and more worthy of his love.

  


_**"I'm a wreck...why would you want to marry me J?"**_ her voice broke as she asked,she felt so vunerble and weak in that moment,but she needed to know why. Why he stood by her constantly and consistantly helped her out of the mess she'd gotten herself into.

  


_**"because i love you Mick, it's always been you who's had my heart. Since we were teen's you've drawn me in. Your breathtaking and make my heart weak, you might not see it Mick or feel it but you deserve happiness and I want to give it to you....While your away...please recondier and let me know. I'd wait forever for you....your my soulmate"**_ he brought her hand upto his lips and kissed it softly before wrapping his arms around her frame.

  


Mick's arms wrapped around him,her head and heart hurt but she knew with him she might stand a chance but also didn't want to turn his life upside down when she made yet another life changing mistake. But somehow in his warmth she was finally finding sleep. Once she returned from holiday she'd tell him no. That was her plan right now.  


_**  
** _

_**"Goodnight Mick"**_ he whispered softly kissing her forhead as he held onto her glad that she was finally sleeping a little. Here they would both stay for a few hours until norning came and she needed to leave for the aiport for the holiday.

  


little did she realise the holiday and flight back would turn her life around snd throw massive curve balls her way  


  


  



End file.
